vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
When the Levee Breaks
When the Levee Breaks is the nineteenth episode of the second season of The Originals and the forty-first episode of the series overall. Summary WAYWARD WAYS — Setting the stage for a bloody showdown, Dahlia gives Klaus and Hayley a deadline to turn over baby Hope. Elijah attempts to convince Klaus that they need to work together in their fight against Dahlia, but Klaus forges ahead with his own dangerous plan, leaving everyone concerned about his next steps. Meanwhile, when Hayley realizes their chances of outrunning Dahlia are slim, she devises a risky plan and enlists Aiden's help. Elsewhere, Freya gives Rebekah and Elijah an ultimatum, and Marcel strategizes on how best to deal with Klaus' erratic behavior. Cami and Davina also appear. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall-Kenner *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent Griffith (credit only) Recurring Cast *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Colin Woodell as Aiden *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Kenner *Riley Voelkel as Freya Mikaelson *Claudia Black as Dahlia *Maisie Richardson-Sellers as Rebekah Mikaelson (in Eva's body) *Meg Foster as Josephine LaRue/Dahlia Co-Starring *Javier Carrasquillo as Kurt Uncredited *Blake/Charlie as Hope Mikaelson *Hans Marrero as Sentry #1 *Zero Kazama as Sentry #3 *Troy Faruk as Burly Sentry Trivia *Antagonist: Dahlia. *Title meaning: the tensions in the Mikaelson family will finally come to a head. **The phrase "When the levee breaks" refers to things being thrown out of balance. A levee is used in coastal regions, including southern Louisiana, in order to regulate water levels and protect the residents from the effects of hurricanes. When a levee breaks, the ocean water can flood the region it is meant to protect, as demonstrated by the effects of Hurricane Katrina on Louisiana and especially New Orleans in 2005. *The Norse rune Freya carved into the stones for Mikael's memorial is called "gar", which is an adaptation of the Norse alphabet rune "gebu", and is analogous to the English letter "G". The rune can mean "gift" or "spear", and has been used to refer to Odin's spear Gungnir in Norse mythology. Gungnir was believed to have been given to Odin by Loki, and is known for always hitting its mark and always returning to the hand of its wielder. **When this rune is used in divination, it can mean conflict, arguments, struggles, anger, confusion, hostility, and confrontations. *Aiden is killed by Dahlia, who makes it appear that Klaus did it in order to turn the pack, Hayley, and the rest of Klaus' maternal half-siblings against him. Klaus takes the blame for Aiden's death to make Hayley doubt the pack's loyalty and to make the rest of the pack fear him, and tells only Camille the truth. **Aiden is also the first werewolf who is killed by heart extraction via a witch's telekinesis in either series. *Klaus is neutralized by the golden dagger when Elijah is convinced by Hayley that Klaus is too out of control to join everyone in protecting Hope. **This episode proves that the golden dagger created by Kol and Davina in I Love You, Goodbye does indeed work on Klaus as they intended. **This episode marks the very first time that Klaus is successfully daggered, not including when he was put down twice by Papa Tunde's Blade. * Goof - Hope can be seen crying right before Dahlia's plants grow, then again in the next shot, but the camera is angled to cover her mouth. All sound is cut out in both. * It is confirmed by Rebekah that it has been a day since the events of Night Has A Thousand Eyes. Body Count * Josephine - Beheaded; killed by Klaus (though she was originally killed and subsequently reanimated by Dahlia to send a message in Night Has A Thousand Eyes) * Aiden - Heart extraction; killed by Dahlia Continuity * Elijah, while talking to Klaus, mentions when Klaus broke his Hybrid Curse, after which Elijah almost killed him by ripping his heart out. This occurred in Season Two episode The Sun Also Rises. This is the first mention of Elijah almost killing Klaus in either series since Elijah saved Klaus instead of ripping his heart out. * Klaus mentions to Camille the first time he killed Mikael. This occurred in Season Three episode Homecoming. * Camille was last seen in Save My Soul. * Freya holds a memorial for Mikael, which is visited by Rebekah and Elijah. Mikael was killed by Klaus in Night Has A Thousand Eyes. * Davina mentions the golden dagger that can neutralize Klaus, which she made with Kol in I Love You, Goodbye. Davina also mentions Kol's death, which occurred in the same episode due to the death hex Finn cast on him in Sanctuary. *Dahlia is the second witch in the series to use magic to extract a heart. The first was her nephew, Finn Mikaelson, who used it to kill a vampire in Sanctuary. *Elijah being tortured by Esther was mentioned in this episode. This occurred from Red Door to Wheel Inside the Wheel. *Finn was mentioned in this episode. His spirit was removed from Vincent's body and absorbed into Freya's Talisman by Freya herself in They All Asked For You. *Esther was mentioned in this episode by Klaus and Dahlia. She was killed by Freya in Exquisite Corpse. *Eva Sinclair was mentioned in this episode. Her spirit was destroyed by Rebekah in Exquisite Corpse. *Klaus mentions to Elijah the following events in which Freya helped Finn. **Freya finding Hope with a powerful locator spell in The Devil is Damned. **Resurrecting Finn/Vincent in I Love You, Goodbye. **Removing Finn's spirit from Vincent's body and absorbing it into her talisman in They All Asked For You. Locations *New Orleans, Louisiana **French Quarter ***Mikaelson Compound ***Lafayette Cemetery ***St. Louis Cathedral **Algiers ***Marcel's Loft ***St. James Infirmary Behind the Scenes *Javier Carrasquillo previously played Jared in Season One episodes You're Undead to Me and Lost Girls. He played a character named Kurt in this episode. *This episode had about 1.30 million viewers in the USA. Cultural References *When the Levee Breaks is also the title of the penultimate episode of the fourth season of . *" " is the 15th episode of the fifth season of the American TV show . * " " is also a blues song written and first recorded by husband and wife Kansas Joe McCoy and Memphis Minnie in 1929. The song is about the upheaval caused by the Great Mississippi Flood of 1927. ** Led Zeppelin did a famous remake of Memphis Minnie's song in 1971. Quotes |-|Extended Promo= :Dahlia (to Hayley): "You are the perfect kindling. To set Mikaelson against Mikaelson."'' :'Rebekah' (to 'Marcel): "My brother's lost his bloody mind." :Klaus' (to 'Camille): "I kill my enemies. Sometimes even my friends." :Jackson: "Klaus!" |-|Clip #1= :Klaus' (to 'Elijah): "Is something the matter, brother? Can I fix you a drink, perhaps?" :Elijah: Strangely enough Niklaus, I'm not in a mimosa mood. :Klaus: "Fantastic. More for me." :Elijah: "Let's discuss strategy, shall we, Niklaus? Just wondering if you have one. We can begins with Mikael's ashes. Given that they are the main ingredient in our weapon against Dahlia, would you care to tell me where they disappeared to?" :Klaus: "Elijah, I have compelled the city's finest pastry chef for your own personal edification, and yet you ignore my efforts in favour of needless concerns." :Rebekah' (to 'Klaus and Elijah): "Can we stop talking so loudly? Give me that." :Klaus: "What's the matter? New witch body not up to last night's bender?" :Rebekah: "So I had a few. It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. Again." :Klaus: "Whoever said opportunity only knocks once, eh?" |-|Clip #2= :Camille' (to 'Klaus): "Bad time?" :[[Niklaus Mikaelson|'''Klaus]]: "Camille. Ah, yes. As I've recently proved disagreeable, I assume Elijah asked you here to play therapist to the savage beast." :Camille: "Actually, I was just gonna say you look like you could use some fresh air. Maybe we could go for a walk. You could spend, I don't know, five seconds not obsessing about who not to trust and who're gonna murder next." :Klaus: "I quite enjoy my obsessions, thank you very much. Fear not. I shall tell Elijah you came as asked and you may leave, assured that your duty is fulfilled." :Camille: "Klaus. Talk to me. And not because Elijah sent me." |-|Inside clip= :Rebekah (to Klaus): "It's not every day you lose your father at the hands of your brother. Again." :Klaus: "Whoever said opportunity only knocks once, eh?" :Freya (to Rebekah): "I have given you all every reason to trust me. And still Klaus rejects me." :Elijah (to Klaus): "Freya is our blood, brother. She also has every reason to want Dahlia's demise. We have no cause to distrust her." :Klaus: "Which is a far cry from being trustworthy!" :Freya (to Rebekah): "From now on, it's either Klaus or me." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 2x19 Extended Promo - When the Levee Breaks HD The Originals - When The Levee Breaks Clip The Originals - When The Levee Breaks Clip 2 The Originals - Inside When The Levee Breaks Pictures |-|Promotional= OR219a 0306 0234b 595 Mini Logo TV white - Gallery.jpg MFrdK8uu70Q.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= Notes See also Category:The Originals Season Two Category:The Originals Episode Guide